1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for electrically controlling the temperature and flow of water for use at any sink(lavatory) with a preexisting faucet.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many apparatus to control the temperature and flow of water through output means. They are concerned with precise temperature and flow provision and retention while providing temperature and flow readout for comfortable water contact. They have no concern for low cost or ease of implementation.
Because sink use does not require specific temperatures that must be maintained in case of hot or cold water flow change, general temperatures may be used. Hot, Warm and Cold and limited steps between can be used to sufficiently provide a competent range of temperatures. Low, medium and high flows sufficiently provide water volume needs. And due to its valve system design, installation of the apparatus is quick and simple.
There exist apparatus designed for sink use that are activated by placing the hands within range of infrared sensing means initiating water flow. When the hands are removed from the area of sensing the flow of water stops or is timed to stop. These apparatus do not offer single step temperature adjustment. Some must be adjusted manually. This limits the use by the handicapped who cannot turn a manual adjustment. These apparatus also replace the existing faucet means which disallows the personal selection of faucet design, increases the cost of the apparatus substantially and creates a chore and great expense to implement.